The Rose
by Just-One-Breath-Left
Summary: Kyo x Tohru ONE-SHOT When a rainy day comes, Kyo gets irritated, as always. What happens when he mistakenly takes it out on Torhu and she can’t face him?


Kyo x Tohru ONE-SHOT When rain comes, Kyo gets irritated, as always

Kyo x Tohru ONE-SHOT When a rainy day comes, Kyo gets irritated, as always. What happens when he mistakenly takes it out on Torhu and she can't face him? 

Me: Sooooo…. Hello. I'm JustOneBreathLeft (or Breathless)! Obviously… I mean, it says so just above… and this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic! Go me! And what else could it be but Tohru and Kyo FLUFF! Anyway, I don't own Fruits Basket.

"Take care, Tohru! Don't pull anything funny, ginger!" Uo-chan called behind her, as the boy and girl walked off in the different direction. The dark-haired physic next to her nodded, murmuring "I feel intense waves coming off him. Something's bound to happen."

"Pervy Kyon-Kyon!" yelled Arisa once more as the two disappeared. Hearing some curses flung back at her from the red-haired teenage boy, she laughed. Jostling Hanjima beside her, she winked and flung her bangs from her sarcastic eyes. "With Prince Charming home sick, things should get interesting." Hamajima just nodded, keeping her eyes on the retreating backs of Kyo and Tohru.

"Hmm," was all she responded.

--

Kyo shook his wet orange hair and scowled. Having no umbrella, he was stalking through the rain, his face blushing darker than the color his hair was when it was wet. Hurrying after him, a chocolate-haired girl with large blue eyes smiled and made sure that her schoolbag was covered and out of the way. The rain came unexpected, in the middle of lunch, to the complaints of all her fellow classmates. Uo and Kyo made a few scenes, and sensei in the background had to calm things down a bit. Thinking of how funny everyone thing was, Tohru shrugged and smiled.

The smile was the one thing that caught the cat's eye in this blurry atmosphere, and a sour feeling ran through him. It marred him, marring the love he knew he felt for her, and that idiotic expression on her face confused him. Why was she so happy? Did she like him miserable?

"Stop that!" He yelled, turning towards her. "Why are you so happy, anyway? What's there to be happy about?" Easily losing strength, his temper started to go down. And as it did so, he realized the shocked and sad face on Tohru's face. Tripping over himself, he scrambled backwards to where she had stopped and started panicking.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid, I was just kinda in a bad mood, okay? No, that doesn't help, I mean-"

"No, it's fine…" Tohru's soft voice cut into his, like a knife cutting butter. Her face was turned away, her previously happy expression downcast. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I knew Kyo wasn't feeling well, but I ignored it and just concentrated on my own feelings. I'm sorry…" It was still incredible, how much will power it took not to just caress that face and tell her everything was okay. But this wasn't some kind of movie where everything ended out nicely- this was real life, two awkward teenagers trying to grasp what they felt.

"Look, just… wait here, 'kay? Don't wander off or anything." Kyo shrugged off his backpack and ran to a nearby house with a garden, rain dripping off his nose and face. Tohru was struggling to get the smile back on her face, to cover up the small hole that had teared her heart when he had said that, but somehow she couldn't. Soon his footsteps were heard again and Kyo came puffing back, something small and red and delicate in his hands.

Reaching out for her own, Kyo bent down and gently put something in it. Something smooth, and soft. It caressed her hand like a baby's breath, and as he curled her fingers closed, time seemed to stop.

But, it didn't for long, though it seemed to struggle through molasses, slowing down it's schedule. Opening her hand, Tohru raised her head a bit and looked at the small gift.

"Oh!" Came the breathless reply, and she sharply looked up at Kyo, who was standing awkwardly to the side, his face a burning red. Smiling, she felt more tears come to her eyes; but tears of gratitude and joy.

Coming closer, Kyo pulled her chin up to face him and leaned forward. "Aren't you supposed to stop crying now?" He whispered, but before she could answer, her faint pink lips were touching his, and the world was spinning. As it did, her hand fell, the grip on whatever had been in it loosening.

Finally, the thing untangled itself free, and a small red rose fell from Tohru's hand. With the absence of something occupying her hand, Tohru was able to reach up and grip Kyo's neck with it.

The rose on the path was splattered with the rain as the two walked away, hand in hand. Awkwardness was not a problem now; who needed it now that the pact was sealed? As Kyo whispered something into Tohru's ear, she giggled, and glanced back. And the deep red from the very vulnerable flower glinted from the darkness at her, she recalled what Kyo had just told her.

"There's going to be one angry house-owner tomorrow… but two very happy people."


End file.
